The Real First Kiss
by josie823
Summary: Set in POA. Ever wondered what happened while Harry and Hermione were waiting behind a clump of trees through which they could see the Whomping Willow for an hour for themselves, Sirius and the others to come out of the it? Well, this is what happened…


A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. J.K. ROWLING OWN THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER STUFF. IF I DID OWN ALL OF THIS I WOULD HAVE MADE HARRY AND HERMIONE MARRY EACH OTHER!!!

_**The Real First Kiss**_

Set in Prisoner of Azkaban:

Ever wondered what happened while Harry and Hermione were waiting behind a clump of trees through which they could see the willow for an hour for themselves to come out of the Whomping Willow? Well, this is what happened…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her head turned toward the Willow, waiting.

As they waited; twenty minutes later:

Harry, still, was drifting into his thoughts until… he felt something heavy on his shoulder. He peered at his right shoulder and he saw Hermione… she fell asleep. As he watched her, he noticed some very faint freckles on her nose. He smiled slightly.

He never noticed that before.

He watched a strand of hair fall unto her beautiful face. He gently lifted his hand and pushed the strand then tucked it ever so lovingly behind her ear. He smiled wider. He wiped it off his face after catching himself thinking not _right_ then went back to his original position. A few moments later, he found himself looking at her again. A strong gust of wind flew by and Hermione's eyes suddenly opened. She looked around and held her head up; away from Harry's shoulder. She looked at him as he raised his eyebrows up as she blushes.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"No, no, it's okay… No harm done…" He said, reassuring her.

"How—how long was I asleep?" she stuttered.

"About ten minutes or so…" he replied while smirking.

She looked away, still surprised and very embarrassed. But he did something that adds up more surprises.

"My turn," he said as he lay down on the ground and resting his head on her lap. Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers again.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… she said as she looked away.

"Hey, I let you sleep AND snore on my shoulder, now you have to pay me back." He said playfully.

She blushed. Did she really snore? "I did not snore!!"

He smirked. He knew her too well. "Well, not really but you were sleeping!"

She smiled in content. She began playing with his hair as she looked at him.

"Hermione…?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you…"

"Do I…. what?"

"Well, do you think...?"

"Harry spit it out…"

Do you think I could ever kiss a girl?" he asked nervously. What was he thinking asking her that?!

"Of course! Why do you ask?" She had to admit she was shocked he asked her that.

"Because… well, I don't know, I think no ones gonna want me--"

"Harry! Don't you ever say that!!" she said, "Come on! There are of girls who like you! I mean, Ginny's free, you could snog her anytime--"

"Are you free?"

"Wha--" Before she could finish, she was cut off by a pair of familiar lips. Before she could respond, he already pulled away, now sitting up beside her, looking very nervous. Her eyes widened once again.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--", he was interrupted… with a pair of amazingly soft lips. He smiled. He didn't see this coming. He immediately responded and began kissing her back. To his great distress, she pulled away, but there she was, smiling. He smiled wider.

"That was my first and second kiss…" she stated over a shocked Harry.

"I-I'm your first kiss?" he asked, amazed.

"And second actually." She replied casually. But it all seemed to be like a dream.

"Hermione," he called.

"Hmm?"

"Pinch me."

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just pinch me." He said… "Hard," added Harry.

She pinched him, as hard as she could. The skin where she pinched him seemed to be about to bleed. Now she looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm fine…" he stuttered while rubbing his arm. She's a brutal pincher, alright.

"Okay…" she said, nodding.

_After a few moments…_

"Hermione, thank you…"

"For what?"

"For giving me my very first kiss." He answered, smiling timidly.

"Well, your welcome!" she giggled, "Thank you also!"

"I guess we have our own benefits…" he laughed a little and went back to lying down with his head resting on her lap. He looked at her playfully and she stuck her tongue out playfully at him. They both laughed, forgetting that they were in a middle of a quest to free Sirius Black. Hermione also resumed playing with his hair. She giggled as she heard Harry humming as quietly as he could to himself. And once again, they stayed like that in silence.

They stayed like that until they saw themselves with Ron, their other best friend, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black come out after Crookshanks the cat coming out of the Willow.

_**The End**_

Did you like it? If not, sorry of it sucked! Please review!!!!


End file.
